This invention relates to liquid therapeutic dosage propranolol hydrochloride formulations and more particularly relates to such therapeutic formulations containing lecithin.
Previously, propranolol hydrochloride has been difficult to formulate into liquid dosage form due to its very bitter taste and its ability to impart an anesthetic effect in the mouth.
Various approaches to this formulation problem have been considered, and the approach which appeared to us to offer the greater advantage was to formulate propranolol hydrochloride in a liquid medium containing a polymer which would reduce its unpleasant taste and mouthfeel characteristics. Acacia, polyvinylpyrolidone, xanthan, tragacanth, and gelatin were some of the polymers evaluated. Gelatin appeared to offer a taste modification advantage but it was not adequate.